


Anomalia

by Feindhelm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feindhelm/pseuds/Feindhelm





	Anomalia

Stiles nie był do końca pewien, dlaczego decydował się na zabawę w berka ze śmiercią.

  
Raz po raz, z uporem maniaka, którego instynkt samozachowawczy wyjechał na wakacje i najwyraźniej wcale nie zamierzał z nich wrócić.  
Wędrówki po najbardziej ponurej i zaniedbanej dzielnicy miasta w środku nocy, w dodatku w czasie pełni, kiedy na zewnątrz szalały dwie łaknące krwi bestie, raczej nie dało się nazwać inaczej.

  
Nie było to zbyt rozsądne. Możliwe też, że było kompletnie niepotrzebne. O ile jednak Stiles chciał zaufać umiejętnościom swoich znajomych, o tyle podczas obcowania z nimi zbyt często miał do czynienia z różnymi nieprzyjemnymi niespodziankami. Teraz wolał wychodzić im naprzeciw. Opcja siedzenia bezczynnie w kryjówce też nie wchodziła w grę. Jeśli mógł zrobić coś – cokolwiek, co mogłoby pomóc innym, to musiał to zrobić.

  
\- Wiesz, że prosisz się o kłopoty?

  
Nastolatek zignorował to pytanie, tak samo jak ignorował dotąd swojego kompana. Fakt, że znalazł się w towarzystwie niedawno zmartwychwstałego wilkołaka psychopaty również niekoniecznie świadczył na jego korzyść. I o ile ciekawiło go, dlaczego właściwie Peter zdecydował się iść za nim, o tyle nie zamierzał wdawać się w żadne dyskusje. Rozmowa z zombie z tendencjami do manipulacji nie mogła skończyć się dobrze.

  
Stiles mimo wszystko był jednak na swój sposób zadowolony. Nie był sam. Gdyby natknęli się na jakiekolwiek zagrożenie, to nie on byłby pierwszym celem. Nie zostałby nawet odebrany jako zagrożenie, przynajmniej w tym zakresie słaba ludzka natura zadziałałaby na jego korzyść. Może pożyłby dłużej o kilka minut. Wystarczająco, by pożałować że w ogóle wyszedł tego dnia z domu.

  
\- Denerwujesz się.

  
Hale był spokojny, irytujący i najwyraźniej lekko rozbawiony całą sytuacją. Stiles miał ochotę odpowiedzieć mu w wyjątkowo wredny sposób, ale zacisnął tylko dłoń w pięść.

  
Miał wszelkie prawo, by być zdenerwowanym. Ostatecznie spośród wszystkich kreatur urządzających sobie tej nocy festiwal dziwactw, tylko on nie posiadał żadnych mocy. Był zwykłym człowiekiem. Miał kiepską koordynację ruchową, brakowało mu siły, szybkości i na pewno nie posiadał umiejętności uleczenia się w ułamek sekundy. Nie słyszał bicia serca drugiej istoty i nie był w stanie wyczuć co kto jadł na lunch, bazując tylko na woni przypraw wciąż jeszcze wyczuwalnej w oddechu. Był bardziej śmiertelny od większości swoich znajomych.

  
Odburknął więc tylko cicho coś, co mogło być zarówno negacją, jak i potwierdzeniem, żeby skupić się należycie na zaułku przed nim. Światło księżyca świeciło na tyle intensywnie, że nastolatek nawet bez latarki był w stanie dokładniej przyjrzeć się otoczeniu, a nie tylko jego konturom. Nie było ono co prawda nazbyt przyjemne dla oka, ale Stiles przynajmniej nie musiał martwić się, że potknie się o coś leżącego na jego drodze.

  
Powykręcane zawieszenie, stare auto dostawcze i porozrzucane dookoła dziurawe opony, niegdyś zapewne ułożone w jeden wielki stos. To miejsce niegdyś było miejscem pracy mechanika albo przynajmniej większym garażem, ale teraz zapomniane i w ruinie, straszyło jedynie ostrymi odłamkami metali przeżartych rdzą.

Nastolatek po chwili zastanowienia przeszedł przez olbrzymią wyrwę w starym ogrodzeniu, zdecydowany przyjrzeć się dokładniej. Z doświadczenia wiedział już, że wystraszone i ranne zwierzęta często chowały się w podobnych miejscach. Jeżeli przed wyrwaniem się na wolność między wilkołakami faktycznie doszło do walki w skarbcu, istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, iż któreś z nich chciałoby się tu ukryć. Po to, by pozwolić ranom zasklepić się porządnie przed wznowieniem łowów.

  
Stiles obejrzał się przez ramię na podążającego za nim bezszelestnie mężczyznę. Peter odpowiedział mu pytającym spojrzeniem, ale o dziwo nic nie powiedział, zupełnie jakby niepokój człowieka nagle przestał go bawić. W gruncie rzeczy wilkołak sam wyglądał na nieco zbitego z tropu. Jego oczy lśniły nienaturalnie, a każdy ruch zdawał się dziwnie sztywny, przesycony napięciem.

  
\- Co? – wbrew sobie licealista obniżył głos do szeptu, zatrzymując się niemal natychmiast.

  
Hale zrównał się z nim i również przystanął, wpatrzony intensywnie w pogrążone w ciemnościach wnętrze warsztatu.

  
\- Dlaczego tutaj?

  
Stiles spojrzał na niego ponownie, tym razem z widocznym zdziwieniem.

  
\- Dlaczego tutaj? – powtórzył Peter. – Dlaczego przyszliśmy akurat tutaj?

  
Nastolatek zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc do końca pytania. Szukali oszalałych bet w mieście tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że rejon lasu, rezerwatu i okolice szkoły sprawdzali pozostali członkowie stada. Kontrola fabrycznej dzielnicy miasta miała w gruncie rzeczy posłużyć jako gwarancja utrzymania ich z dala od większych zbiorowisk ludności cywilnej. To dlatego przecież od godziny Stiles znosił pełne niezadowolenia sapnięcia Hale’a za każdym razem, kiedy na skrzyżowaniu mniejszych ulic rozsypywał odstraszający wilkołaki pył.

Stiles był pewien, że Deaton będzie za tym pyłem tęsknić, tak samo jak był pewien, że solidnie oberwie mu się za to, co w myślach nazwał „nieautoryzowanym wypożyczeniem”.

  
\- Bo twój gatunek ma paskudny gust i uwielbiacie ponure, popadające w ruinę miejscówki?

  
Kiepski żart nie rozbawił mężczyzny stojącego u jego boku. Peter w zasadzie zachowywał się tak, jakby w ogóle go nie usłyszał. Jarzące się nieludzkim błękitem oczy oraz drgające rytmicznie nozdrza wskazywały na to, że wszystkie zmysły koncentrował tylko i wyłącznie na tym, co krył mrok.

  
Stiles zadrżał mimowolnie, gdy w delikatnie rozchylonych ustach mężczyzny błysnęły kły.

  
\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał, tym razem z większym naciskiem. – Co czujesz?

  
\- Przerażonego człowieka, który zaraz straci rękę – warknął Peter, nagle decydując się na nawiązanie kontaktu wzrokowego i niemalże przyprawiając tym rozmówcę o zawał.

Stiles szybko spojrzał na własne kończyny i z cichym „oh”, puścił przedramię wilkołaka, w które najwyraźniej wpił się palcami w pełnym napięcia oczekiwaniu. Zanim jednak zdążył odpowiedzieć w jakikolwiek sposób, Peter odezwał się ponownie.

  
\- Alfy – oznajmił zrelaksowanym tonem pogodynki uświadamiającej widzów, że najbliższy tydzień będzie ciepły i słoneczny. – I śmierć.

  
Nastolatek przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał mu się z bezmyślnym wyrazem twarzy.

  
\- Aha.

  
Peter uśmiechnął się szeroko.

  
\- Idziemy sprawdzić?

  
Stiles po raz kolejny w swoim życiu miał sposobność, by przekląć wilczy refleks, gdy nagłą chęć ucieczki po zaledwie kilku metrach powstrzymała dłoń zaciskająca się na jego karku z siłą imadła.

A już zdążył zapomnieć o minusach obcowania z seryjnym mordercą.


End file.
